


Overheard

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux finds out.





	

Hux isn’t sure why Kylo is acting so strangely. In many ways he’s being calmer, more even-tempered and professional. There’s less friction, and there’s no explanation for it.

He… sort of misses their verbal sparring. Few have the wit to give him any kind of run for his money, and although Kylo doesn’t have the strategic understanding to plan long term offensives, he’s got a wealth of real world knowledge, a diverse background (read: scum for parents), and a sharp tongue.

Life’s almost dull without him.

Despite himself, the General finds himself outside the man’s door. He hesitates, wondering what he even wants to ask? He’s not sure, but then he hears it.

A thuthuthunk, and he is alarmed until he hears a moan. Kylo…? Another voice joins in, and there’s broken exchange of love. Promises given and taken, smiles audible in their talking.

Phasma? Really?

It makes scary sense in one way, and yet. How did they even start? Not a question he can ask them right now, but they sound like they’re happy together. Kylo’s lifted mood is now entirely understandable, and Phasma seems to be enjoying herself…

Very well. If it doesn’t detriment their work, and both of them enjoy it…

He’ll just need to see if this honeymoon period will take his sparring partner forever or not. Might be a worthy sacrifice.

There’s definite cons to this, but for once they don’t feel so bad.


End file.
